Conventionally, a work vehicle such as a motor grader includes an engine, a heat exchanger used for cooling the engine, and an air blower supplying cooling air to the heat exchanger. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-283801 (PTD 1) discloses a configuration in which the space within an exterior cover is divided by a partition plate into an engine compartment housing the engine and a heat exchanger compartment housing a cooling fan. In this configuration, the air within the engine compartment is sucked out by a discharge hose provided across the engine compartment and the heat exchanger compartment, and discharged to the outside.